


A Weekend

by narsus



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Double Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: Crowley spends a restful weekend in his flat.





	A Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Good Omens belongs to Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett, respective estates, publishers etc.

On Saturday Crowley rests.

His feet ache from a long week so the medicated foot spray is entirely warranted. Once the spray dries he follows up with foot cream. Takes his time over it. It’s all about ensuring that the stiff and aching parts of his feet are suitably treated, and that the balls of his feet, where the ache is mostly located, are suitably numbed. Then the foot spray gets a second round.

Feet up on the sofa Crowley debates getting up for a coffee versus another round of foot cream.

The coffee invariably decides to come to him.

On Sunday Hastur turns up to berate Crowley.

This takes place on the couch, with Crowley sipping the M&S sparkling Kir Royale that Hastur’s brought with him, and Hastur massaging Crowley’s feet.

At some point Crowley supposes Hell might notice that Hastur has taken to spending Sunday mornings watching Jerry Springer re-runs in Crowley’s flat.

“You could throw me down the stairs if you like. You know, for authenticity.” Crowley suggests.  
Hastur digs a knuckle into the arch of Crowley’s foot.  
Crowley lets out a soft moan, head falling back against the couch.  
Hastur nods and continues to watch TV.


End file.
